Image Resources/Plants
This is a collection of plant pictures you can use for your games, so no multiple files of one image are going to be posted. You must put the 96px size for all galleries, unless the section it says not to. This is VERY important, to reduce extra page size for large images. Only include Plants' name, game it's from, creator, and permission rules, if needed. Information regarding offending another person's image on the page will get removed. List PvZ1 plants, PvZA plants, PvZ2 plants, PvZAS plants, PvZ Online plants, Plants vs. Zombies All Stars plants and PvZGW plants in that order only. Peashooter Peashooter..png|PvZ1 Peashooter PeashooterAdventures.png|PvZA Peashooter PVZIAT Peashooter.png|PvZ2 Peashooter warfarepea.png|Garden warfare inspired (ask wynaut before use) Lily8763cpPeashooter.png|Lily8763cp's version peashooternatapat.png|Natapat's version. Black11Peashooter.PNG|TheBlack11's version. peaver.png|Infichoy0320's version Sunflower Sunflower.png|PvZ1 Sunflower SunflowerA.png|PvZA Sunflower Sunflower.jpg.png|PvZ2 Sunflower Lily8763cpSunflower.png|Lily8763cp's version sunflowernatapat.png|Natapat's version. Black11Sunflower.PNG|TheBlack11's version. looking sunflower.png|looking Cherry Bomb CherryBombPvZ1.png|PVZ1 Cherry Bomb PVZIAT Cherry Bomb1.png|PvZ2 Cherry Bomb CherryBombPVZA.png|PvZA Cherry Bomb Lily8763cpCherryBomb.png|Lily8763cp's version cherrybombnatapat.png|Natapat's version. Black11CherryBomb.PNG|TheBlack11's version. Wall-nut Wall-nut.png|PvZ1 Wall-nut Wall-nutPvZA.png|PvZA Wall-nut Wall-Nut.png|PvZ2 Wall-nut Lily8763cpWall-nut.png|Lily8763cp's version wallnutnatapat.png|Natapat's Version Black11Wallnut.PNG|TheBlack11's version. Potato Mine Potato Mine2.png|PvZ1 Potato Mine PZIAT Potatomine1.png|PvZ2 Potato Mine Potato Mine a.png|PvZA style Potato Mine Lily8763cpPotato Mine.png|Lily8763cp's version potatominenatapat.png|Natapat's Version Black11PotatoMine.PNG|TheBlack11's version. Snow Pea Snow_Pea2.png|PvZ1 Snow Pea SnowPeaPvZA.png|PvZA Snow Pea PVZIAT Snowpea.png|PvZ2 Snow Pea Lily8763cpSnowPea.png|Lily8763cp's version Chomper Chomper2123.png|PvZ1 Chomper Chomper3PvZ2.png|PvZ2 Chomper ChomperPVZAS-PVZ2.png|PvZAS Chomper Chomper pvz2 edition.png|Need to ask to use this before using. Chomper PvZ2.png|By Awesome wiggler My Chomper.png|By Свинка Сэм PVZA CHOMPER.png|PvZA Version. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. ChomperPvZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvZA Version,Ask for Permission. Lily8763cpChomper.png|Lily8763cp's version Pvzachomper.png|LawnDefender072003's PvZA version, ask permission. Repeater RepeaterPvZ1.png|PvZ1 RepeaterPvZA.png|PvZA Repeater RepeaterPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Repeater Lily8763cpRepeater.png|Lily8763cp's version Puff-shroom Puff-shroom7.png|PvZ1 Puff-shroom Puff-shroomIATDA.jpg|PvZ2 Puff-shroom PuffShroomAllStars.png|PvZAS Puff-shroom PvZA_Puff-shroom_No_Cornering_Corners_The_Dar_Ray.png|PvZA styled Puff-shroom Puff-shroomIATC.PNG|By CompliensCreator00 Puff-shroom pvz2 edition.png|Ask permission from Lolwutburger before using it Puffy.png|By WinterMagnet Lily8763cpPuff-shroom.png|Lily8763cp's version Black11Puffshroom.PNG|TheBlack11's version. Sun-shroom Sun-shroom23123.png|PvZ1 Sun-shroom PVZIAT Sun-shroom.png|PvZ2 Large Sun-shroom PVZIAT SunShroom.png|PvZ2 Sun-shroom SunShroomAllStars.png|PvZAS Sun-shroom Sun-shroom pvz2 edition.png|By FPF Sun-shroomPVZ2.png|By CompliensCreator00 pvzasunshroom.png|PvZA version by SlimeLOLEnder. No need for permission. Sun-Shroom PVZA.png|Pvza style by Liam MD Lily8763cpSun-shroom.png|Lily8763cp's version Black11Sunshroom.PNG|TheBlack11's version. Fume-shroom Fume-shroom.png|PvZ1 Fume-shroom Fume-SHroom.png|PvZ2 Fume-shroom FumeShroom2PvZ2.png|Night Background 1 Fume-shroom Night.png|Night Background 2 Fume-ShroomPvZ2/AS.jpg|PVZAS FumeShroomAS2.PNG|PvZAS Fume-ShroomPvZA.png|Fume-Shroom In PvZA. Lily8763cpFume-shroom.png|Lily8763cp's version Grave Buster Grave_Buster1.png|PvZ1 Gravebuster Grave Buster2.png|PvZ2 PVZIAT Grave Buster.PNG|PvZ2 Grave Buster GraveBusterASS2.png|PVZAS GraveBusterAS.jpg|PvZAS Grave Buster Lily8763cpGraveBuster.png|Lily8763cp's version Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom.png Hypno-shroom PvZ2.png|PVZ2 Version (Dark Night background) HypnoshroomPvZ2/AS.jpg|PVZAS Version (Note: low quality) PVZIAT Hypno-shroom.png|PVZ2 Hypno-Shroom (Daytime background) HypnoShroomPvZ2.png|Hypno-Shroom, PVZ2. 140px-HD_Hypno_2.png|HD PvZ2 Hypno-shroom HypnoShroomAS2.PNG|PvZAS Lily8763cpHypno-shroom.png|Lily8763cp's version Scaredy-shroom Scaredy-shroom3.png Scaredy-shroom.jpg Scaredy-shroom2C.png CSScaredyShroomPVZ2.png PVZ2CSScaredyShroom2.png Scaredy-shroomPvZ2.png|PVZAS Scaredy-Shroom picture. ScardeyShroomy2.png ScaredyShroom3PvZ2.png|Ask permission from Rx2 to use. Scary-Shroom.png|Scaredy-shroom in PvZA PVZA Scaredy-Shroom.png|SlimeLOLEnder's PvZA version. PvZA Scaredy-shroom Angry3456.png|Angry3456's PvZA version, free use. Scaredyshroompvz2.png Poop.png Scaredy-shroom PvZ2.png|Dark Ages Background (Free Use) ScaredyShroomAS2.PNG|PvZAS ScaredyShroomRevernPvZ2.png|By Revern PVZA_Scaredy_Shroom_Imaanoob4789.png|Imaanoob4789's PvzA Version, Ask For Permission Lily8763cpScaredy-shroom.png|Lily8763cp's version FrankenShroomTile.png|Its Halloween Garden Warfare form, Franken-shroom in PvZ2 styled by PuffyMuffins Ice-shroom Ice-shroom.png Ice-shroom pvz2 edition.png Ice-shroomPvZ2.png IceShroom2PvZ2.png IceShroomPvZ2.png Ice-Shroom.png Iceshroom pvz2.jpg|Vicenteverdugo's pvz2 Ice-shroomPvZ2REAP.png|Reap's version Weird Ice-shroom That Looks Weird In Two Ways TDR.png|TDR's version IceShroomPvZA.png|Ice-shroom in PvZA. Lily8763cpIce-shroom.png|Lily8763cp's version Doom-shroom Doom-shroom2.png DoomShroomPvZ2.png Doom-shroomPvZ2.png Doom2.png Doom shroom.png Dooming Doom-shroom Of Dooming Doom (Doom Doesn't Look Like A Word Anymore The Dar Ray.png Doomshroompng.png|Reap's Doom-shroom V2 Edoyx.gif|Reap's Doom-shroo V2 (GIF) DoomShroomAS2.PNG|PvZAS DoomShroomNewPvZ2.png|Doom-shroom by Rx2. Ask permission DoomShroomPvZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvzA Version,Ask For Permission Lily8763cpDoom-shroomPremiumBackground.png|Lily8763cp's version on the new premium tile DoomBonkoy.png|By bonkoy :D free use Lily Pad LilyPad.png Lily Pad2C.png Lily Pad.jpg LilyPadPvZ2.png Lily PadPvZ2.png Tile lilypad.png|Free-use Lily Pad PVZ2.png|Official PVZ2 lilypvza.png|lily pad in pvza pvz 2 lily pad.png|offical pvz 2 lily pad LilyPadPVZA.png|Lily Pad in PvZA Lily8763cpLilyPadBetter.png|Lily8763cp's version Black11LilyPad.PNG|TheBlack11's version. Squash Squash2.png Squash!.png Squash PvZa.png|PvZA Lily8763cpSquashBetter.png|Lily8763cp's version Threepeater Threepeater2.png PVZIAT Threepeater.png Threepeater PvZA.png|PvzA Lily8763cpThreepeater.png|Lily8763cp's version Tangle Kelp Tangle Kelp2.png|PVZ1 TangleKelpNewPvZ2.png|Official PVZ2 Tangle KelpPvZ2.png|PVZAS TangleKelpPVZ2PVZAS.png TangleKelpPvZ2.png Tangle Kelp Pvz2.png|Fan Made Tangle Kelp PVZ22.png|pvz2 Tangle Kelp PVZ2.png|Pvz2 Big Wave Beach TangleKelpPVZA.png|Tangle Kelp In PvZA Lily8763cpTangleKelp.png|Lily8763cp's version Black11TangleKelp.PNG|TheBlack11's version. Jalapeno Jalapenopvz1.png JalapenoA.png PVZIAT Jalapeno5.png Jalapenopremium.png|96px Lily8763cpJalapeno.png|Lily8763cp's version Spikeweed Spikeweed2.png Spikeweed PvZ2.png PVZA Spikeweed.png|PvZA design, by Angry3456 free-use SPIKEWEED PVZA.png|PVZA Lily8763cpSpikeweed.png|Lily8763cp's version Torchwood Torchwood2.png PVZIAT Torchwood7.png TorchwoodPvZA.png|Torchwood in PvZA. (Ask Rx2 for permission) Lily8763cpTorchwood.png|Lily8763cp's version Tall-nut Tall-nut2.png TallNutPvZ2.png TALL-NUTPVZA2.png|PvZA 3D_tall-nut.png|Another PVZA Tall-nut Pvza.png|Pvza Lily8763cpTall-nut.png|Lily8763cp's version Sea-shroom Sea-Shroom.png SeashroomPvZ2/AS.jpg SeaShroom2PvZ2.png SeaShroomPvZ2.png Sea shroom.png Sea-shroomPvZ2.png Really Bothersome Sea-shroom Pic But At Least It's Good.png aaaam.jpg|BWB custom.By JohnODBG. Lily8763cpSea-shroom.png|Lily8763cp's version Black11Seashroom.PNG|TheBlack11's version. Plantern Plantern2.png PlanternPVZ2PVZAS.png PVZIAT_Plantern.png|From Chinese Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plantern26.jpg PlanternPvZ2Reap2.0.png|Reap's version PlanternC.png|Comp's Plantern (free-use) Lily8763cpPlantern.png|Lily8763cp's version Black11Plantern.PNG|TheBlack11's version. Cactus Cactus25.png CactusPvZA.png|Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Cactus2.png|PvZ2 Cactus-1.png|PvZ2 on grass CactusPVZAS-PVZ2.png|PvZ:AS Cactusssss.PNG|PVZA CactusNewPvZ2.png|PvZ2 version by Rx2. Ask for permission Lily8763cpCactus.png|Lily8763cp's version Blover Blover2.png PVZIAT Blover5.png BloverPVZ2.png Blover a.png|Blover in pvza Lily8763cpBlover.png|Lily8763cp's version Starfruit Starfruit2.png StarfruitPremiumTile.PNG Starfruit PvZ22.png|on grass Starfruit.png|With nighttime background. Starfruit2C.png|on far future tile Split Pea Split Pea2.png SplitPea2.png SplitPeaA.png|Split Pea in PvZA, made by Angry3456 and free-use Split Pea PVZA2.png|PvzA SplitPeaPvZA.png|Split Pea in PvZA. SplitPeaPVZA.png|PVZA Split Pea by DJcraft789, Ask permission Lily8763cpSplit Pea.png|Lily8763cp's version Pumpkin Pumpkin2.png Pumpkin PvZ2.png Pumpkin2C.png PumpkinPvZ2.PNG|PvZ2 Pumpkin PVZ2.png|Pvz2 PumpkinK3NPE.png|By K3NPE, Free to use Lily8763cpPumpkin.png|Lily8763cp's version PumpkinOnGrass.png|FFF's version of Pumpkin, free to use, and no credit required Magnet-shroom Magnet-shroomlolol.png Magnetplant2.png PVZIAT Magnet shroom.png MagnetShroomAS.PNG MagnetShroomPvZ2.png PVZIAT Magnet-Shroom.png MagnetShroom2PvZ2.png MagnetShroomPVZ2Day.png MagnetPlant3.png Lily8763cpMagnet-shroom.png|Lily8763cp's version Magnet-shroom2.png|on Dark Ages tile Magnet-shroom PVZDS.png|on NMT tile Magnet-shroom Premium.png|on Premium tile Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pultPVZ1.png CabbagePultPvZ2.png Cabbage-pult.PVZ2.png|on grass PVZA CABBAGE PULT.png|PVZA Version. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Lily8763cpCabbage-pult.png|Lily8763cp's version Flower Pot FlowerPot.png FlowerPotAdventures.png|PvZA Flower Pot. FlowerPotPvZ2.png FlowerPotPvZGOML2.jpg PvZ2FlowerPotBJoL.jpg FlowerPotATW.png Flower Pot.jpg FlowerPotAS2.PNG|PvZAS Flower Pot.png|By K3NPE, Free to use Flower Pot PVZ2.gif|EK Gras' version, please ask for permission. However, if i have been inactive for a long time, no need for permission. Flower PotEP.png|By Electric Plants Flowerpotmark2.png|EK Gras' version, no need for permission. Lily8763cpFlower Pot.png|Lily8763cp's version Black11FlowerPot.PNG|TheBlack11's version. Kernel-pult PvZ1Kernel-Pult.png|PvZ Kernel-pult.png|PvZ2 KernelPultPvZ2.png|PvZ2 on grass Kernel-pultIAT.png Kernel Pult.png|Kernel Pult in Pvza kernalzpvza.png|Kernel-pult in PvZA KernelPultPvZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvZA Version, Ask For Permission Pvzakernel.png|Tenge's version of PvZA Kernel-pult Lily8763cpKernel-pult.png|Lily8763cp's version Garlic Garlic23.png|PvZ1 Garlic3.png|PvZ2 Official Grassgarlic.png|96px|PvZ2 version on grass GarlicPvZ2.png|PvZ:AS GarlicO.png|PvZO Garlic2C.png PvZ_Too_Ready_To_Yoo-ze_Free_Use_Garl-lick_The_Dar_Ray.png garlicpvzaftw.png|Garlic in PvZ:A Lily8763cpGarlic.png|Lily8763cp's version Coffee Bean Coffee_Bean2.png CoffeeBeanPvZAS.png CoffeeBeanPvZ2.png Coffee BeanIATC.png COFFEE BEAN PVZ2.png|Itsleo20's version COFFEE BEAN PVZ2 V2.png|Itsleo20's version Coffee Bean K3NPE.png|K3NPE's version, Free to use Lily8763cpCoffee Bean.png|Lily8763cp's version Coffee Bean2-0.png|PvZ2C Umbrella Leaf Umbrella Leaf2.png Umbrella Leaf1.jpg UmbrellaLeafPVZAS-PVZ2.png Umbrella-Plant.png Lily8763cpUmbrellaLeaf.png|Lily8763cp's version Marigold Marigold321.png Marigold PvZ2.png Marigold_2.png MarigoldAtW.png PvZ 1-Styled Merry Gold Pic To Make Heal Flower Easier The Dar Ray.png Marigold PVZA.png|PVZA Lily8763cpMarigold.png|Lily8763cp's version Melon-pult Melon-pultpvz1.png MelonPultPvZ2.png Melonpultmyiatstyle.png PVZA MELON PULT.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PvZA Melon-Pult PVZA.png|Make By Liam MD Melonpult.png|WMag's Melon-PultPvZA.png|Melon-Pult in PvZA Lily8763cpMelon-pult.png|Lily8763cp's version Gatling Pea Gatling Pea5.png GatlingPeaPvZ2c.png|PvZ2c GatlingPeaAllStars.png|PvZ:AS Gatlingadventures.png PVZIAT Gatling PeaCS.png PVZIAT GatlingPea Iron-ish Barrel.png RetroGatling copy.png Retro Gatling.png PVZIAT Pea Gatling.png PvZBBRepeater.png|By: Dan12322 PVZIAT GatlingPea Wooden Barrel.png GATLING PEA NO BARRELS SOLDIER KIT.png|King of Stars's Version GatlingPeaThrowkirbyEdition.png|Throwkirby's version. No permission needed to use. Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflower2.png Twin Sunflowerz.png PVZIAT Twin Sunflower5.png Black11TwinSunflower.PNG|TheBlack11's version. Gloom-shroom Gloom-shroom2.png Gloom-shroom PvZ2.png GloomshroomPvZ2/AS.jpg Gloom-shroom pvz2 edition.png GloomShroom2PvZ2.png GLOOM_PVZ2.png Gloom-Shroom(K3NPE).png|By K3NPE, Free to use Cattail Cattail2.png CattailPvZ2.png PvZ2 Cattail.png Cattail2C.png Cattail LMD.png|Pvz2 Style Cattail PVZ2.png|Big Wave Beach Background Cattail Almanac.png|PvZ2 Cattail on BWB Background CattailO.png|PvZO Cattail.png|PvZO on grass Cattail PVZDS.png|PvZO on water Gold Magnet Gold Magnet2.png Gold-Magnet.png|Gold Magnet in PvZA Goldmagnetplant.png|TheMostAwesomer's PvZA Gold Magnet (Plant) - free to use GoldMagnieAdventures.png GoldMagnetPvz2.jpg Gold Magnet2C.png GoldMagnie2.png Gold Magnet Dark Age Style.png|Dark Age Style Spikerock Spikerock2.png PVZIAT Spikerock.png SPIKEROCK PVZA.png|By Itsleo20, PVZA version. Winter Melon Winter Melon2.png WinterMelon2.png Thewintermelonforthegame.png WINTER MELON PVZA.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PvZA WinterMelon.png|WMag's A version Winter-MelonPvZA.png|Winter-Melon in PvZA Cob Cannon Cob CannonPvZ1.png CobCannonPvZas.png CobCannon2PvZ2.png Cob Cannon.png Cob Cannon212.png Cob Cannon.jpg|Old version of Cob Cannon created by Rx2. Cob Cannon PVZA.png|PVZA Imitater ImitaterSpritePVZOriginal.png Imitatercopy.png ImitaterPvZA.png|Imitater in PvZA by Angry3456 free-use Explode-o-nut Explode-o-nut2.png Explode-O-Nut2.png|Official PvZ2 EXPLODE.png Explode-o-nutPVZ2CS.png Explode-o-nutPvZ2.png|Ask Rx2 for permission. Explode-o-nut PvZ2.png|Better design of Explode-o-nut in PvZ 2, made by Angry3456 free-use Splodeonut.png|Require ItsZee's permission to use Explode-O-Nut12.png|PvZ1 styled PvZ2 design Journey to the West Exclusive Plants Sea Starfruit.png Anenome.png GunGrass.png Oxygen Algae.png brambleseagrasspvz2.png|Pvz2-style Bramble Sea Grass. Ask Mau as before use it oxygenalgaepvz2.png|Pvz2-style Oxygen Algae. Ask Mau as before use it seastarfruit.png|Pvz2-style Sea Starfruit. Ask Mau as before use it electricanenomepvz2.png|Pvz2-style Electric Anemone.Ask Mau as before use it watergungrasspvz2.png|Pvz2-style Water Gun Grass. Ask Mau as before use it Sea-Weed Pvz2.png|Pvz2 Starfish Pvz2.png|Pvz2 Trap Sea-Weed Pvz2.png|Pvz2 Anemone Pvz2.png|Pvz2 Gold Shroom Pvz2.png|Pvz2 OxygenAlgaePvZ2.png|Oxygen Algae by Rx2. Aspearagus Aspearagus2.png Aspearagus.jpg AspearagusC.png Aspearagus3.png AspearagusTL.png|Ask Kingler for permission. AspearagusPvZ1.png AspearagusPvZ2.png ASPEARAGUS BY LEO.png|Itsleo20's version. Free-use PVZIAT_aspearagus.png|Wynaut821 (ask first) Aspearagus I Dunno What To Say The Dar Ray.png Aspearagus(K3NPE).png|K3NPE's version Aspearagus my v.png|Vicenteverdugo, no permisson AspearagusNewPvZ2.png|Created by Rx2, ask for permission. aspearagus pvz2 by leo.png|Ask ItsLeo20 Popcorn PopcornPvZA.png PopcornC.png Popcornrequest.png Popcorn2.png PopcornIAT.png Popping Popcorn Fing The Dar Ray.png popcorn.png|PopCorn in Pvz1 Popcorn LMD.png Popcornpvz2fanart.png Popcorn(K3NPE).png|K3NPE's version, Free to use Popcornpvz2.png|vicenteverdugo, no permisson Popcorn blasting.gif|Свинка Сэм's version (animated!) Beet Beet2.png Beet Head.png|Pvz1 PvZ1Beet1.png|A PvZ1 Beet. PvZ1Beet2.png|Another PvZ1 Beet. BeetPvZ2Style.png Beet3.jpg Beet revern.png|Revern's Beet, no need for permission PVZIAT_beetnew.png|wynaut821 beet (ask first) BeetPVZIAT2.PNG|PvZ2 BeetPVZ2miimim.PNG|Beet by JohnODBG ask user for permission. Flaming Pea FlamingPeaPvZA.png Fire Peashooter2.png|PvZ2 Fire_PeashooterNew.png|PvZ2 on grass Flaming Pea2C.png Flaming Pea.png FlamingPeaTCD.png Flaming Pea2.png Flaming PeaC.png FlamingPea.jpg Flaming Pea6.png|With feminine eyelashes. FlamingPeaPVZ1.png|PvZ1 Version by Kingler. Free-use. FirePeashooterPvZ1.png|Plants vs. Zombies version. Firepea.png|Ask ItsZee for permission FirePea22.png|Newest Fire pea, image edited onto grass by TriPlant250 Shamrock Shamrock2Adventures.png Shamrock.png Shamrock2C.png Shamrock.jpg Shamrock2.png ShamrockPVZ2CSbutthenisimprovedbyCRGrass.png|CR's Shamrock. No need for permission ShamrockCRattacking.png|CR's attacking Shamrock. No need for permission Shamrock2Reap.png|Reap's Shamrock ShamrockPvZ2TMS.png|TMS' Shamrock. No permission needed. ShamrockPvZ1.png|Plants vs. Zombies version. Shamrockss.png|The Mega Mango's version. shoot.jpg|Shamrock shooting. Shamrock(K3NPE).png|K3NPE's version, Free to use Bamboo Shoot Bamboo Shoot2.png Bambooshoot.png BambooShootPvZ2.png|Small Bamboo Cage-styled Bamboo Shoot Bamboo Shoot.jpg Bamboo SHoot2.png Bambooshoot2.png|No need for permisson Bamboo Shoot Pvz1.png|Pvz1 bambooshoot2.jpg|by wynaut821 (ask first) BambooResized.png|No need for permission. Bamboo Shoot That Shoots Shoots The Dar Ray.png BamboomItsZeeEDition.png Bamboo by Sam.png|Free-use, by Свинка Сэм BambooTheShoot.png|Bamboo Shoot by JohnODBG54 BambooShootNew.png Chilly Pepper Chilly Pepper2.png|PvZA Chilly Pepper Icy Chilly.jpg|PvZ1 style Chilly Pepper, by Carrot Jetpack JAPCH.png|PvZ1 style Chilly Pepper, by WinterMagnet ChillyPepperWALTERMADEITFORGODSICKSOASKHIMNOTME.jpg|by Walter20210 Chilly Pepper.jpg|By FlamingoPhoenixFeathers ChillyPepper57.png|By Jared.jiro.3 ChillyPepperPVZ2CS.png|By Creative Slime Chillypepperpvz2.png|By TheMostAwesomer Chilly Pepper LMD.png|Make By Liam MD Chilly Pepper.png|By K3NPE, Free to use Chilly Pepper.png ChilliPepper2.png chillypepper.png|By FumeShroomful Sweet Pea Sweet Pea2.png|PvZA Sweet Pea29.png|PvZA Sweet Pea with feminine eyelashes, by Jared.jiro.3 SweetPea.png|PvZ2 style Sweet Pea, by TheCuteDolphin Sweet Pea 12.png|PvZ2 version with feminine eyelashes, by Jared.jiro.3 SweetPeaPvZ1.png|Plants vs. Zombies version. Sweet Pea That Looks Nothing Like Real Sweet Peas The Dar Ray.png Sweet Pea.png|By K3NPE, Free to use Sweet PeaW-C.png|'Sweet Pea' by Wikia-Critic, no permission required, but credit is asked for. Beeshooter Beeshooter2.png BeeshooterPvZ2.png BeeshooterC.png PVZIAT Beeshooter.png Beeshootertma.png Beeshooter29.jpg PVZIAT Beeshooter 5.png BeeshooterW-C.png|'Beeshooter' by Wikia-Critic. Permission is not required, but credit is asked for. Hard-nut Hard-nut2.png Hard-nut4.jpg HardNutPvZ2.png hardnutpvz1.PNG|pvz1 Hard-nut Acespearagus Acespearagus2.png Acespearagus2PvZ2.png|Ask permission from Rx2MikeyWIKIA. Acespearagus90.jpg Acespearagus by leo.png|Itsleo20 free-use. Aspearagus3 (1).png|Acespearagus by JohnODBG54 (ask first) Power Flower Power Flower2.png PowerFlowerPvZ2.png Power Flower.png Power Flower.jpg H.9.PNG|ask to polimis for permission Beetboxer Beetboxer2.png Beetboxbox2.png Beetboxer rev.png|Revern's version, free-use BeetBoxerPVZIAT2.PNG|PVZ 2 inspired version.By JohnODBG. Ice Queen Pea Ice Queen Pea2.png Ice Queen PeaC.png PVZIAT Ice Queen.png Ice Queen Pea.png Ice Queen Pea3.jpg Ice Queen Pea Grass.png PVZIAT IceQueenpeahehe.png queen_snow_peaPVZAIT.png|wynaut821 IceQueenPeaPvZ2Revern.png|By Revern Shamrockstar Shamrockstar2.png Shamrockstar3.png Shamrockstar.jpg ShamrockPVZ2CSbutthenisimprovedbyCRGrass star.png|PVZ2 inspired version.By JohnODBG54 Bamboom Bamboom2.png Bamboom.jpg BamboomResized.png|No need for permission. 180px-Bamboon.png|PvsZ2 style, free use. BambooMPvz.png|Bamboom.By JohnODBG54 Bamboom!.png|by DaTakko Bloomerang BloomerangPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Bloomerang Bloomerang.png|on grass BLOOMERANGE PVZ1.png|PvZ1 style Bloomerang, Itsleo20's version. Free-use BloomerangPvZ1 Revern.png|PvZ1 version, ask permission from Revern. Bloomerang LMD.png GT3BloomerangPVZ1.png Bloomerang PVZA.png|PVZA Iceberg Lettuce Iceberg Lettuce2.png Lechuga Iceberg.png|on grass IcebergLettucePvZ12.png|PvZ1 Icebergpvz1.png|PvZ1 version IcebergLettuceTL.png|By Kingler. Free-use. PVZAIcebergLettuce2.PNG|PvZA Bonk Choy Bonk Choy2.png BonkChoy.png|on grass Bonk Choy JttW.png|PvZ:JttW Bonk Choy Bonkchoypvz1.png|PvZ1, using beta artwork. BonkChoyPvZ1.png|A Garlic-inspired PvZ1 version. Bonk Choy LMD.png|PVZA Bonkchoy pvza.png|Free to use Snapdragon Snapdragon2.png Snapdragon PvZ2.png|on grass SnapdragonPvZ1.png|PvZ1 PVZA SNapdragon.png|PvZA Version by Itsleo20 SnapDragonPvZA.png|Snapdragon in PvZA SnapdragonJTTW.png|JttW Snapdragon Coconut Cannon Coconut Cannon2.png Coconut Cannon PVZDS.png|on nmt tile Coconutcannonpvz1.png|On PvZ1 background. PVZ_COCO_CANNON.png|PVZ Version of Coconut Cannon using paint by Pea nut 5667. No need for permission. Pvz 1 cococannon.png|Like a Sparta's version, PvZ1 style Spring Bean Spring Bean2.png Springbean.jpg|on grass SpringBeanPvZ12.png|PvZ1 SpringBeanPVZ1.png|SlimeLOLEnder's PvZ1 version. Free-use Pvzaspringbean.png|96px|PvZA by LAwnDefender072003. Ask permission Chili Bean Chili Bean2.png Chili Bean4.png|on grass Chili Bean PVZ1.png|PVZ1 Chili BeanPvZ1 Revern.png|Free-use Lightning Reed Lightning Reed2.png PVZ1 LIGHTNING REED.png|PvZ1 Lightningreedpvz1.png|PvZ1 Lightning ReedA.png|PvZA. LIGHTNING REED PVZa.png|PvZA Pea Pod Pea Pod2.png PeaPodPvZ2.png|on grass Laser Bean Laser_Bean2.png|PvZ2 Laser Bean laz0rbeenpvz1.png|PvZ1 style Laser Bean, by Rx2MikeyWIKIA Laser Bean PVZA.png|PVZA Laser BeanJTTW.png|JttW Laser Bean Citron Citron2.png CitronPVZ2.png|on grass CitronPvZ1.png|PvZ1 styled E.M.Peach Empeach123.png E.M.Peach3.png|on grass Empeachpvz1.png|PvZ1. Infi-nut Infi-nut.png InfiNutPvZ2.png Herobrine-nut Fing That Looks Good The Dar Day.png PVZ1 Infi-nut.png|By Itsleo20 HOLONUTPVZA.png|Another pvz a Latests.png|HD by TheChattyChatot. No permission needed, but please credit. Magnifying Grass Magnifying Grass2.png MagnifyingGrassCopy2.png|Beta design, with shade MagnifyingGrassPvZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvZA Version, Ask For Permission Tile Turnip Tile_Turnip2.png|PvZ2 Tile Turnip Tile Turnip.png|PvZ1 style Tile Turnip, by Liam MD TileTurnip PvZ1 rev.png|Tile Turnip, PvZ1 (Ask permission from Revern) TileTurnipPVZAlul.png|PvZA Tile Turnip by SlimeLOLEnder. No permission needed Sun Bean PVZIAT Sun Bean.png Sun Bean PVZ1.png|PvZ1 version. Sun bean.png|Coffee Bean-inspired PvZ1 version. Power Lily Power Lily2.png PVZIAT Powerlily.png|On grass Power LilyPvZA.png|Power Lily in PvZA Pea-nut Pea-nut2.png Pea-nut2-1-.png|on grass Pea-nut2C.png|on Dark Ages tile Peanuttt.png Wall-peanut.png Peanut.png Pea-nut PvZ1.png Pea-Nut.PNG PEANUT.png PvZ1PeanutSB.png|PvZ1 Pea-nut by SirBardock. No need to ask for permission. Pea-nutPVZA.png|PvZA Pea-nut by SlimeLOLEnder. Free-use! Pea-Nut Pvza.png|Pea Nut Pvza Style by Liam MD PeanutPvZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvZA Version, Ask for Permission P-Nut That Was Surprisingly Hard To Make And Looks Good The Dar Ray.png|Pea-nut by The Dark Rayquaza. Bowling Bulb BowlingBulbPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Bowling Bulb2.png|in BWB tile. Bowling Bulb Pvz 1.png Bowling bulb2.png|Ask permission from Shivuraghav5|link=User:Shivuraghav5 Bowling Bulb PvZA.png|By ScribbleMasterer Ghost Pepper GhostChiliPvZ2.png|PvZ2. Ghost Pepper2.png|On premium tile. Ghost Pepper2C.png|in BWB tile. Ghost Pvz1.png|Pvz1 Ghost Pepper Tall.png GhostPepperPVZA.png|Ghost Pepper in PvZA Ghost Pepper PvZ1.png|ScribbleMasterer's PvZ1 (Use Freely) Ghost Pepper (JTTW).png|JttW Ghost Pepper Homing Thistle Homing Thistle2.png HomingThistleNewPvZ2.png|on grass Homing Thistle2C.png|in BWB tile Homing thistle.png Homing thistle1221221212.png HomingThistlePvZ2.png PVZIAT homing thisle.png Pvz1 Homing Thistle made by Pvzfowlfan.jpg|Pvz1 made by Pvzfowlfan PVZAHomingThistle.png|PVZA Styled Homing Thistle by , Ask Permission Guacodile Guacodile2.png OfficialGuacodile.png Banana Launcher Banana Launcher2.png BananaCannonPvZ2.png|on grass Banana Launcher PVZDS.png|on premium tile BANANALAUNCHER.png Bananalauncher.jpg BananaLauncher.png|Banana Launcher. Better quality and better edges. By mau as. Ask to get permission to use it Sweet Potato SWEET POTATO2.png|PvZ2 Sweet PotatoPL.png|On premium tile. Sap-fling Sap-fling.png Sap-fling2.png|On premium tile. Sap-fling2C.png|in BWB tile. Hurrikale Hurrikale2.png Hurrikale.png|on grass Hurrikale2C.png|on FBC tiles HURRIKALE.png Hot Potato Hot_Potato2.png Pepper-Pult Pepper-pultPvZ1(Nintendo'sDont_use_without_prem).png|Pepper Pult by User:Nintendo64-Boy Do Not Use Without Permission. Pepper-pult2.png PepperPultPvZA.png|Pepper-Pult in PvZA. Free-use Bell_Pepper-pult3.png|PvZ: All Stars Unused Version Named Bell Pepper Chard Guard Chard Guard2.png Stunion Stunion_Tile3.png Stunion.jpg L.7.png Rotobaga Rotobaga2.png Rotobagagrass.png X-shot_Tile_AGAIN.png Lava Guava Lava_Guava2.png LavaGuava.png|on grass Lava Guava2C.png|on Lost City tile Red Stinger RedStinger.png A.K.E.E IngameAKEEPvZ2LC.png|In-game A.K.E.E. AkeePvZ2.png|As found in files Endurian Endurian.png|In game EndurianPvZ2.png Enduriangreen.png|on grass EndurianonaPremiumtile.png|On premium tile Toadstool Toadstool.png Toadstool2C.png|on Lost City tile Toadstool (PvZ1) Day.png|PvZ1 Toadstool by DJcraft789 (Day Background), Ask permission Toadstool (PvZ1) Night.png|PvZ1 Toadstool by DJcraft789 (Night Background), Ask permission Stallia Stahlia.png Gold Leaf Gold_Leaf.png Strawburst Strawburst2.png StrawBurstOnGrass.png|on Grass Phat Beet Phat_Beet2.png Phatbeet.png|on grass Celery Stalker Celery_Stalker2.png CeleryStalker-2.png|on grass Thyme Warp Thyme_Warp2.png ThymeWarp.png|on grass Electric Blueberry Electric_Blueberry2.png Electric_Blueberry2C.png|In the Chinese version ElectricBlueberry.png|on grass Electric Blueberry PVZDS.png|on NMT tile Spore-shroom Sporeshoosh.png Grasssporeshroom.png|on grass Intensive Carrot Intensive_Carrot2.png IntensiveCarrotonPremiumtile.png|on premium tile Jack O' Lantern Jack O' Lantern2.png JackOLanternGrass.png|On grass Pvza_Jackolantern_TNZ.jpg|PvZA Grapeshot Grapeshot2.png GrapeshotLawn.png|On-lawn GrapeshotPVZA.png|PvZA Primal Peashooter Primal_Peashooter2.png PrimalPeaPremium.png|On a premium tile Primal_Peashooter_on_lawn.png|On the lawn Pvza_Primal_Pea.jpg|PvZA Primal Peashooter1.png|PvZ1 Primal Wall-nut Primal_Wall-nut2.png Primal_Wall-nut_on_lawn.png|On-lawn TNZ_Pvza_Primal_Wallnut.jpg|PvZA Primal Wall-nut1.png|PvZ1 Perfume-shroom Perfume-shroom2.png Perfumeshroomgrass.png|On-lawn Cold Snapdragon Cold_Snapdragon2.png Coldsnapdragongrass.png|On-grass PvZA Cold Snapdragon.png|PvZA Untitled-1451699398.png|PvZ1 Primal Sunflower Primal Sunflower2.png Primal Potato Mine Primal Potato Mine2.png Shrinking Violet Shrinking_Violet2.png Shrinking Violet3.png|On-Grass Moonflower MoonflowerBJ.png PVZ1 moonflower.png|Pvz1 Moonflower. Ask HomingThistleRoblox for permission. Moon Flower By Bluetoad103.png|''Moonflower'' Nightshade -NightshadeBJ.png Powered Nightshade.png|powered Shadow-shroom Shadow-shroom2.png Powered Shadow-shroom.png|powered Escape Root EscapeRootPrem.png Escape RootBJ.png|link=on grass Escape Root PVZDS.png|link=on NMT tile Dusk Lobber Dusk Lobber2.png Powered Dusk Lobber.png|powered Dusk Lobber PVZDS.png|on NMT tile Grimrose Grimrose2.png Grimrose Premium.png|on premium tile Gold Bloom Gold Bloom2.png Electric Currant Electric Currant2.png Wasabi Whip Wasabi Whip2.png Aloe Aloe2.png Kiwibeast Kiwibeast2.png Bombegranate Bombegranate2.png White Radish White Radish2.png Radish_PVZA.png|link=pvza(ask icrsonicfan 2 first) Radish PVZA2.png Fire Gourd Fire Gourd2.png|PvZ2 Fire Gourd26.png|On grass PVZA FIRE GOURD.png|PvZA Fire Gourd PVZA2.png|Is By LMD PvZ1Firegourd2.png|PvZ1 Fire Gourd by User:ThePvzDude.No need for permission Pvzafiregourd.png|PvZA by LawnDefender072003, Ask permission. Heavenly Peach Heavenly Peach2.png Heavenly Peach Pvz1.png|Pvz1 Bamboo Shoot (PvZ2) Raiz De Bamboo.png Bamboo ShootPVZ2.png Carrot Missile Truck Carrot_Missile_Truck_PvZ2CN.png Carrot_Missile_TruckJTTW.png|Journey to the West Dandelion (PvZ2) Dandelion2.png|PvZ2 DandelionDayPVZ2CS.png|on grass IngameDandelionPvZ2LC.png|on Lost City tile DandelionPvZ2.png|PvZ2c DandelionJTTW.png|PvZ:JttW Vigorous Broccoli Vigorous Broccoli PvZ2CN.png Vigorous BroccoliJTTW.png|Journey to the West Oak Archer Oak_Archer2.png Oak_ArcherJTTW.png|Journey to the West Flame Mushroom FireMushroom2.PNG Flame Mushroom2C.png|on grass Freeze Mushroom FreezeMushroom2.PNG Acid Lemon PVZIAT_Acidic_Citrus.png Small Lotus Lotus_Plant.png Lord Bamboo Lord Bamboo2.png Whirlwind Acorn Whirlwind Acorn2.png Rafflesia RafflesiaPvZC2.png|PvZ2 version RafflesiaAS.png|PvZAS version Chestnut Squad Chestnut_Squad2.png Pomegranate Machine Gun Pomegranate Machine Gun2.png MachineGunpomegranatePvZ2.png|on grass Pomegranate_Machine_GunJTTW.png|Journey to the West Bamboo Brother Bamboo_Brothernew.png Rose Swordsman Rose Swordsman2C.png Magic Mushroom Magic_Mushroom2.png Anthurium/Inzation Anthruium Anthurium2.png Asparagus/Asparagus Fighter Airsparagus2.png Saucer/Flying Saucer Cucurbita Saucer2.png Ground Cherry/Grass Lantern Ground_Cherry2.png Lily8763cpGroundCherry.png|Lily8763cp's version (free-use) Horsebean/Horsebean Commando Horsebean2.png Loquat/Vortex Loquat Loquat2.png Jackfruit Jackfruit2.png Mischief Radish Mischief Radish2C.png Mischief Radish2.png|On grass Sunflower Singer Sunflower Singer2C.png Sunflower_Singer2.png|On grass Pumpkin Witch Pumpkin_Witch2.png PumpkinMagePvZ2.png|On Grass Snow Cotton Snow Cotton2.png.png Snow Cotton2.png|On grass Agave Agave2C.png Kiwifruit Kiwifruit2.png Pretty Little Plum Plum Blossom2.png Pitaya Pitaya2.png Angel Starfruit Angel Starfruit2.png.png Angel Starfruit2.png|On grass Firebloom Queen Firebloom Queen2.png Match Flower Boxer Match Flower Boxer2.png Magic Vine PVZOL Magic Cirrus.png Magic Vine2.png|On PvZOL backgound. Magic VineO.png|in AE tile. Bruce Bamboo Bruce BambooO.png SmallBambooCage.png|On grass Bamboo Cage PvZa.png|PvZA Carrot Missile Carrot MissileO.png CarrotLauncherPvZ2.png|On grass Venus Flytrap Venusflytrap.png|Old desing Venus FlytrapO.png|New desing PVZOL Venus Flytrap.png|On PvZOL backgrouns. Flytrap.png|PVZAS Style Venus Flytrap OL PvZa.png|PvZA Style Winter Melon (PvZO) Rolling GourdO.png Melonorcucumber.png|On grass Sod SodO.png GreatSod.png|On grass SodO.png Pomegranate-Pult PurtO.png Pomegranate_PultPVZOL.png|on PvZOL background Pomegranate-pultO.png|in AE tile. Pineapple Cannon PineappleCannonPvZ2.png PineappleCannonPvZOL.png|On PvZ Online background. Durain DurianPvZOL.png|PvZOL version. Durian_AS.png|PvZAS version Narcissus NarcissusO.png Grassnarcissus.png|on grass Ganoderma Ganoderma2.png Banana Tree Banana TreeO.png Nitration Mushroom Nitration MushroomO.png SaltpeterShroomGrass.png|On Grass East Sea Dragon Palace Plants Oxygen_AlgaeO.png|Oxygen Algae Bubble_FlowerO.png|Bubble Flower Electric_AnemoneO.png|Electric Anemone Mine_FruitO.png|Mine Fruit LitchiO.png|Litchi Anemone11.png|Sea Anemore StarfishO.png|Starfish Fruit Droplet Shooter PVZ1WaterPea.png|PVZ1 PVZA DROPLET SHOOTER.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PVZA Water-pea.png|PVZAS Popcorn-pult Popcorn_pultAS.png|PvZAS Popcorn-pult Popcorn-pult.png|Popcorn-pult in PVZ1 without the glasses and basket, by Zomplant Jelo Popcorn-Pult a.png|Another version, by Liam MD My Popcorn-Pult.png|Another PvZAS version, by Свинка Сэм Popcorn-pult a.png|By Trumpet Vine Morning Glory.png|PvZAS Trumpet Vine MorningGlory1.png|PvZ1 Trumpet Vine, using beta artwork Pineapple Pineapple AS.png|PvZAS Pineapple Pinnaple.png|PvZ1 Pineapple PineapplePvZ2.png|Old PvZ2 Pineapple UglyPineapple.png|New PvZ2 Pineapple Blueberries Blueberries_AS.png|PvZAS Blueberries Grapes1.png|PvZ1 Blueberries Barrel Cactus Spurge_AS.png|PvZAS Barrel Cactus Barrel.png|PvZ1 Barrel Cactus Holographic Tall Nut Holographic_Tall_Nut2.png InfiTallNut.PNG Infi-tall-nut(1).png InfiTallNutPvZ1.png INFITALLNUTpvz1.png|By Itsleo20 for PvZ1 Infi-Tall nut LMD.png|Pvz1 Holographic Tall Nut22.png|on Far Future tile Pomegranate PVZ1POMEGRANTE.PNG|PVZ1 Pomegranate2.png|PVZAS Wildfire Stump Wildfire_Stump.png|PVZAS Wildfire_Stump2.png God Dragon Grass GOD_DRAGON_GRASS.png|PVZAS Pistachio Pistachio.png|PVZAS Frisbee Shooter BloomerfrisbeePvZ2.png Irascible Mushroom TemperShroomPVZ2.png Coconut Sharpshooter COCONUT_PVZAS_ALMANAC.png Lizard Grass CHAMELEON_ALMANAC.png Small Radish RADISH_ALMANAC.png Melon-Slice Pitcher Melon_Slice-pult.png Small Pepper Yellow_Pepper.png Sugar Cane Sugar_Cane_AS.png Pear Pear_AS.png Apple Apple_AS.png Clap Grass Flaxswatter.png Saturn Peach Saturn_Peach.png Sea Dragon HydroDragonPVZ2PVZAS.png Four Leaf Blover Four-Leaf_Blover.png Old Stump Hollow_Wood.png Diamond Ground Thorn CrystalweedPvZ2.png|Old design Diamond_Ground_Thorn2.png|Redesign Ginseng Ginseng.png GinsengInGame.png Fan Blover Electric_Blover.png Devil Jalapeno DevilJalapeno.png| Old design Creepyjalapeno.png|Redesign Iron Oak Ironwood.png Mighty Cactus MightyCactus.png Tree_Cactus2.png Triplet Sunflower TripletSunflowerPvZ2.png ProperTripleSun.png Coconut Rocket Launcher COCONUT_TRUCK.png Coconut_Rocket_Launcher2.png Frostbolt Shooter IceCrystalShooterPvZ2.png Frostbolt_ShooterAS.png|Better quality Aloe Vera Aloe_Vera.png Tropical Cannon Tropical_Cannon.png Artichoke Artichoke.png Small Mari Small_Mari.png Super Mari Super_Mari.png Cob Bomber CobBomber.png Robocobthing.png Foxtail Foxtail.png Twin-Headed God Snapdragon 2headsnapdragon.png Meteor Hammer Master MeteorHammerMaster.png Electromagnetic Mushroom PvZAS_Super_Magnet2.png Magneto Mushroom Platinum_Magnet.png Chainsaw Flytrap Chainsaw_Flytrap.png Eggplant Nagplant.png Cantaloupe-pult Cantaloupe-pult.png Banana Banana_Splitter.png Pitcher Plant Pitcher_Plant_AS.png Dogtail Dogtail.png DogtailAquaticPvZAS.jpg|Edited into a water background Kiwi Kiwi.png Bitter Gourd Pickle.png Cauliflower Cauliflower_AS.png Onion Onion_AS.png Orchid Cactus Orchid_Cactus.png Hazelnut Acorn.png Orange BadOrangeNew.jpg Tomato Tomatomic_Bomb.png Small Bush Small Bush PvZAS.png Firmiana Firmiana2.png Cypress Cypress2.png Charm Mushroom Charm_MushroomAS.png Fu Ling Mushroom Psychic_MushroomAS.png Cream Bean Cream_BeanAS.png Coffee CoffeeAS.png Thunder God Grass/Raytheon Grass Raytheon_Grass.png Energy Bean Energy_Bean.jpg|(Current HD is cropped) Superman Bean Superman_Bean.jpg Heart Kumquat Heart_Kumquat.jpg Super Citron SuperCitron2.png Small Peach Small_Peach.jpg ECG Peach ECG Peach.jpg Lantern Grass Lantern GrassAS.png Lighthouse Flower Lighthouse FlowerAS.png Goop-shroom Goop.png Goop-shroom2.png|Alternate Style (Free-Use) GoopShroom2PvZ2.png Goopyshroom.png Goop-shroom255.png GoopShroom.png PVZIAT_Goop-shroom.png|wynaut821 style Goop-shroom2 (ErnestoAM).png|ErnestoAM's version Plasma Pea PVZIAT_Plasma_Pea.png|By Walter20210 PvZ2Plasma.png|PvZ1 by ThePvzDude (No permission needed) Repeater96.png|Plasma Pea pvz1 style(ask before use) Shadow Flower PVZIAT_Shadow_Flower.png|By Walter20210 Berry Shooter BERRY SHOOTER PVZ2.png|PVZ2 Version. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Sun Pharaoh SUN PHARAOH PVZ2 ALMANAC.png|Itsleo20's version Citrus Cactus CITRUS CACTUS PVZ2.png|Itsleo20's version. CitrusCactusCRPVZ2.png|CR's Citrus Cactus, no need for permission Camo Cactus CAMO CACTUS ALMANAC.png|Itsleo20's version Chester Chomper ChesterChomperPvZ2.png ChesterChomperPVZ2.png CheterChomper.jpg|No background Chester Chomper LMD.png|Make By Liam MD Chester Chomper.png|Pvz1 Style chester ChomperPVZAS-PVZ2.png|by wynaut821 (ask before use) Chesterweed Chesterweed.png ChesterWeed Pvz1.png|Pvz1 Style Ice Cactus Ice Cactus By ItsZee.png|Ask ItsZee for permission. Artichoke Drone Artichoke drone.png|Ask ItsZee for permission to use this photo ADBEP.png|By Electric Plants,No need for permission to use this photo ARTICHOKE DRONE ALMANAC CUSTOM.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission to use this image. Garlic Drone GarlicDroneIMCR8Z.png|IMCR8Z's Version Garlic Drone.png|FPF's version. GarlicDronePvZ2copy.png|TCD's version GarlicDronePvZ2.png GarlicDroneIAT.png GarlicDroneNewPvZ2.png|Rx2's Version. GarlicdroneAS2.png|wynaut821 ask first GarlicDroneTBDT.png|TBDT's version, Free Use but credit wanted Garlicdronetile.png Tactical Cuke TacticalCukePvZ2.png|PvZ2 Tactical Cuke. Ask Mau as for permission to use it TacticalCukeThrowkirbyEdition.png|ThrowKirby's version. No need for permission. Tactical Cuke Batter Pvz2.png|By Liam MD Flax Cannon FlaxCannonThrowkirbyEdition.png FALZ CANNON.png|By Itsleo20. Dies Ist Ein Flax Cannon Why Was That In German Dus Dun Ray (Wat).png Chomp Thing Chomp_thing.png|Free-use. Toxic Pea ToxicPea.PNG|by Awesome wiggler ToxicPea3.png|By Wintermagnet Grass-2.png|Lily8763cp's version Future Cactus FutureCactus.PNG|by Awesome wiggler Future Cactuz.png FutureCactus25.png|by Jared.jiro.3 Future Cactus2.png|By Bleakmars000109 (Free-use) Commando Pea PVZIAT_CommandoPeashooter.png|By Gargantuar333 (Free use) Commando Pea.png|Commando Pea Free (by:Awesome wiggler) CommandoPeashooter.png|Mixed-up CPea of awesome wiggler's and Garg333's.By JohnODBG54 Alien Flower AlienFlowerPvZ2.png|By Gargantuar333 (Free use) Alien_Flower_Lawn_RetroBowser.png|Free to use (Just be sure to give credit where it's due) ^-^ By RetroBowser Bandit Cactus Cactusbandit.png|PvZ2 version. BanditCactusThrowkirbyEdition.png|ThrowKirby's version. No need for permission. BANDIT_CACTUS.png|By Itsleo20, free-use Jade Cactus JADE CACTUS.png|By Itsleo20. Free-use Agent Pea Agent Pea.png|By Свинка Сэм, free-use Agent Pea.jpg|Agent Pea (by:JohnODBG54) Metal Petal METAL PETAL.png|By Itsleo20, Free-use Power Flower Power flower pvz2 style.png Tall-Nut Battlement Tallnutbattlementpvz2.png Hot Rod Chomper HotrodChomperPVZAS-PVZ2.png|By Wynaut821. Ask first. Pea Cannon PeaCannonIII.png|By Wintermagnet Pea Repeater PVZIAT_Repeater4.png|By Jared.jiro.3 Heal Flower HEALFLOWER_IAT.png Healflower_LoS.png|Revern/Lapis' version Twin Heal Flower Twinhealiat.png Potato Nugget Mine PotatoNuggetMinePVZIAT.png PotatoNuggetMinePvZ2.png Mystic Sunflower Mystic_Sunflower.png Fire Flower FireFlower2CR.png|Cyborg Ranger's verison Count Chompula Count_Chompula_Lily8763cp.png|Lily8763cp's version(free-use) Zen Cactus Pixlr_Zen_Cactus.png|Pixlr version by Lily8763cp (free-use) Kernel Corn File:KernelCornGrass.png GrassPVZ2Kernel Corn.png Citron (PvZ: GW2) Citron gw2 pvz2 style back.png|Itsleo20's version Rose Rose2BJ.png|Version by Bearjedi Vampire Sunflower VampSunflowerpvz2.png PvZ Heroes SolarFlarePowered.png GrassKnucklesIconSub.png SolarFlareIconSub.png GreenShadowIconSub.png Re-Peat Moss2.png Cornucopia2.png Berry Angry2.png Zapricot2.png Shellery2.png Smoosh-shroom2.png Pineclone2.png Buff-shroom Grass.png Vanilla2.png Brainana2.png The Great Z2.png Holo-Flora2.png PricklyPear2.png (Fanmade) PvZ3 Plants TocixPea.png Category:Content